


Middle of the Night

by dearchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Filipino Fic, M/M, OT9 (EXO), tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearchanbaek/pseuds/dearchanbaek
Summary: Inspired by Monsta X Middle of the NightHindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit sila nauwi sa ganito.Sinabi nang bawal maging marupok, siya pa mismong nagsabi, pero bakit siya nahulog?Dahil ba sa katawan niya? Dahil ba sa mga ngiti niya? O dahil ba sa tuwing malungkot ang isa siya ang parating unang naaalala kaya siya na-fall ng sobra?Hindi niya alam, pero isa lang ang sigurado siya, sa boses ni Sehun, "Lagot, nalintikan na."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 36





	Middle of the Night

Nagkakilala silang dalawa sa isang bar sa may Katipunan. Parehong naghahanap ng saya upang makalimutan ang problema. Dalawang kolehiyong estudyante, nagtagpo sa pamamagitan ng kani-kanilang kaibigan. Nagkayayaan sa isang table, nakipagkilala, nauwi sa isang masikip na cubicle, nagkatikiman, at nagpaalam na. 

Ganon dapat ang isang cycle sa one night stand. Pero bakit si Baekhyun Byun na tiga-UST at nag-aaral ng kursong Accounting ay biglang ini-add si Chanyeol sa Facebook kinabukasan? 

Baka masyadong nasarapan, baka gusto mag-round two pa. 

'Yon agad ang naisip ni Chanyeol matapos ma-view ang story at timeline ng kasama niya kagabi. 

Gwapo ang lalaki, mas matangkad lamang siya ng kaunti pero alam mong siya' yung mga tipo na lalaki na mapa-kahit anong sekswalidad ay mahuhumaling sa kanya, mapapatingin uli, at paniguradong pinag-uusapan saan man mapunta. Isang eye candy, masarap sa mata. Ini-accept din naman ito agad ni Chanyeol at wala pang ilang segundo, nag-chat na ito sa kanya ng isang "Hi!" 

*

Ang dalawa ay naging tatlo, naging apat, hanggang sa 'di na mabilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses na siyang nakipagkita kay Baekhyun kung saan iniimbita siya ng binata para mag-hang out at nauuwi naman sila sa kama ng nakatatanda na magkapatong silang dalawa. 

Masayang kasama si Baekhyun kung sa lebel ng pakikipagkaibigan ang pag-uusapan. Madami itong kwento na nakakahumaling, at palagi niyang sinisigurado na komportable si Chanyeol sa lahat ng lugar na pipiliin nila magkita. Kung tutuusin, matatawag na nga niyang kaibigan si Baekhyun, ngunit hindi nakikipagkantutan ang isang tao sa kanyang kaibigan. Unless, Friends with benefits sila. 

Alam din ni Chanyeol na hindi lang siya ang kinikita ng lalaki, marami sila. Maraming fuck buddies si Baekhyun ayon na rin sa binata, at nagdedesisyon siya kung sino ang kanyang tatawagin depende sa mood niya. 

"Pero sa lahat ng fuck buddies ko, ikaw lang kinakausap ko sa labas ng kama. Ikaw lang din kasama ko pag lumalabas. Ang sarap mo kasi kasama eh." minsang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang nasa Starbucks sila isang buwan matapos nilang magkakilala. Isang ngiti ang nakaguhit sa labi ng lalaki at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung kikiligin ba sya sa sinabi nito at bibigyan ng mas malalim na kahulugan ang sinabi ng binata. 

*

"Ramdam ko pre, type ka niyan." minsang sabi ni Jongin matapos nitong tumagay noong marinig niya ang kwento ni Chanyeol about kay Baekhyun. Kasalukuyan sila ngayong nasa BGC at ka-text ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na papunta na rin daw sa BGC ngunit sa ibang bar kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Tumango-tango naman si Sehun sa pahayag ni Jongin. 

"Type niya naman ako pre, bakit niya ko ko-contact-in kung di niya nagugustuhan pagtira ko sa kanya di ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol sabay tagay ng kanyang beer, lumagok din muna si Sehun ng beer bago sumali sa usapan. 

"Hindi pre, bukod sa sex life mo. Type ka niya katulad ng pagka-type ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, yung tipong gusto kitang kanain, pero at the same time gusto rin kitang makasama habang buhay. Gets mo 'yon pre?" litanya ni Sehun na nakapag-patawa kay Chanyeol. 

"He don't do relationships, pre. I already told you that. Who knows? Baka hindi lang ako' yung kino-contact niya at sinasabi niya lang 'yon just to get under my pants." Sagot naman ni Chanyeol na agad na inilingan ni Jongin.

"He can just ask you to meet at Motel 6 or something kung gusto niya lang makipag-fuck talaga. Pero kasi pre, dude, chong, sa kapihan ka kinikita, minsan sa may Jollibee, o kahit saan na malayo sa kama para lang makausap ka. Can't you take a hint?" kontra ng nakababata. 

"Pre, you know that I don't do relationships as well." counter ni Chanyeol. 

"And yet, here you are. Bukambibig mo na agad si Baekhyun ever since nagkita tayo uli." singit ng pinakabatang si Sehun. 

"Ngayon pa lang tayo nagkita, gago ka ba?" sabay batok ni Chanyeol sa ulo ni Sehun na agad naman nitong iniwasan. 

"Sinasabi ko sayo pre, mahuhulog ka rin dyan. Ingat ingat." paalala nalang ni Jongin na ginantihan lang ni Chanyeol ito ng pagrolyo ng kanyang mga mata. 

*

"Ah fuck, sige ibaon mo pa!" singhap ng babaeng kinakantot ni Chanyeol ngayon sa isang cheap motel na malapit sa bar na pinagkakintaan nila ni Jongin at Sehun. Ganon naman lagi ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol, parang OLX, hanap, usap, deal. 

Naka-doggy style sila ngayon at ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagsikip ng kaloob-looban ng babae kaya lalo niyang binaon ang sarili niya habang pinaglalaruan ang dede nitong malaki. Hinahalik-halikan din niya ang punong tenga nito at kinakagat-kagat at ramdam na ramdam niya ang lalong pagkabasa ng kanyang puke habang sumisikip lalo dahil sa sarap ang loob nito. 

Maganda ang babae, kaunti lamang ang tangkad niya at sobrang mahugis ng kanyang katawan. Nakasuot ito kanina ng isang lacy black dress na sobrang lugod na tinanggal ni Chanyeol pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila sa loob ng kwarto. Nag-umpisa lamang sila sa simpleng eye-fucking at nauwi sa isa sa mga pinakamasarap na encounter ni Chanyeol, pero wala pa ring mas sasarap kay Baekhyun. 

Napailing si Chanyeol matapos maisip ang mukha ng kanyang fuck buddy at lalo pang ibinaon at binilisan ang pagbayo sa babae. Lalong lumakas ang mga halinghing nito kaya flinip ni Chanyeol ang kanyang higa at nakipaglaplapan sa labi habang patuloy sa pagbayo - missionary style. Nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagkagigil ng babae dahil sa kapit nito sa kanyang likod at pagbaon ng mga daliri sa kanyang balat. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm near! Bilisan mo, bilisan mo pa—fuck!" napakapit na sa buhok niya ang babae kasabay ng pagtirik ng mga mata nito matapos maabot ang kanyang rurok. Lalo namang hinapit ni Chanyeol ang katawan nito sa kanya at pinutok ang kanyang katas sa loob ng condom matapos ang ilang pagbayo. 

One of the best, but the best of best would still be Baekhyun. 

*

"Alis ka na agad?" papikit-pikit na tanong ng nakasiping ni Chanyeol pagkalabas niya ng pinto ng CR. Mapungay ang mga mata nito at halatang nagising lang dahil sa ingay niya. Chanyeoll as a gentleman he is came near and smiled at the girl. 

"Sorry, sweetheart. Did I woke you up?" malambing na tanong ni Chanyeol at lumapit sa kama. Hindi niya lang talaga matandaan ang pangalan nito kaya idinaan na lamang niya sa endearment. 

"Ugh, kinda. My pussy's still throbbing. Ang laki mo kasi. Pasok mo uli?" maharot na sabi nito na may kasamang paghimas sa titi niya. Napa-ungol naman si Chanyeol ngunit pinigilan niya rin ito dahil may kailangan siyang puntahan. 

"Maybe next time. I have somewhere to go." malambing na tugon ng lalaki kaya lalong napanguso ang babae sa kama

"Sayang naman! But fine, since you said next time, I'll give you my number." 

"Okay, here's my phone." at pinanuod niya itong i-type ang numero at ibinulsa niya ito pagbalik. "Thanks for the night, I had a nice fuck. See you around." sabi ni Chanyeol kasabay ng paggawad niya ng isang mariin na halik sa babae. 

"Yeah, see you around." sagot naman ng babae sa isang mahinang kompirmasyon bago ito bumalik sa pagtulog, agad namang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kanyang susi at wallet matapos mag-iwan ng pera para sa kwarto. Oras na para sunduin ang prinsesa. 

———

"Ayan! Buti naman dumating ka na!" iyon agad ang bati ni Jongdae pagkakitang-pagkakita sa matangkad na lalaki na kapapasok lamang sa booth nila. Sumaludo sa kanya si Chanyeol at agad na hinanap ang dahilan kung bakit kinailangan niyang iwanan ang babae kanina. 

Syempre, si Baekhyun Byun pa rin. 

Kasalukuyang nakadukdok ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa mesa, halatang lasing na lasing, tumba. Tinaasan naman niya ng kilay si Jongdae na may malaking ngisi sa labi noong pinuntahan niya si Baekhyun. 

"Ano nangyari dito? Bat tumba?" tanong agad ni Chanyeol habang dahan-dahan niyang inaangat ang nakatatandang lalaki. 

"Ewan ko ba dyan, ginawang tubig yung alak eh. Nag-away ba kayo?" tanong pabalik ni Jongdae at naalala ng nakababatang lalaki na oo, nagkasagutan sila kanina dahil sinabi ni Chanyeol na pupunta lamang siya sa dance floor para maghanap ng ka-one night stand. Pero syempre, hindi na dapat malaman ni Jongdae yon."Nagtaka nga ako eh, kasi kanina sobrang lawak ng ngiti tas biglang suminangot tas binagsak 'yung cellphone niya. Para bang nagseselos yung itsura?" dagdag pa nito habang sumisipsip ng beer, natawa naman si Chanyeol at itinayo si Baekhyun na sumusuray-suray. 

"Baka naman kasi may pinagseselosan nga? Baka may crush sya na di sya crush ganon?" suhestyon ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya napansin ang lalong pagiging pilyo ng mata ni Jongdae. 

"Baka. Pero iuwi mo na 'yan. Magkita kasi kami ngayon ni Minseok eh, lam mo na." pilyong sagot ni Jongdae na nakapagpa-rolyo ng mata ni Chanyeol. Inalalayan niya sa paglalakad ang halos tulog nang si Baekhyun at sumaludo sa kasama nito sabay labas ng bar. 

Hindi rin naman sigurado si Chanyeol sa kung bakit sa tuwing nagiinuman ang barkada nila Baekhyun at nalasing ito ay siya pirmi ang laging tinatawag. Dahil siguro magkakilala sila at alam nilang close sila ni Baekhyun? Pero hindi eh, kasi mas matagal naman nang magkakilala si Baekhyun at mga kaibigan niya kaysa kay Chanyeol na halos tatlong buwan lang nila nakakausap. Parang ang laki ng tiwala sa kanya, parang suportado, turing sa kanya lagi ay boyfriend ni Baekhyun kahit na hindi naman. Ni hindi nga alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang estado nilang dalawa eh. Pero bahala na, ang mahalaga, maiuwi muna si Baekhyun sa condo niya. 

*  
Hmm, ang bango. 

Lalong nag-lean si Baekhyun sa pamilyar na amoy na naaamoy niya. Kaamoy ng paborito niyang kasama, kaamoy ni Chanyeol na nakikipag-kantutan ngayon sa ibang tao na dapat ay si Baekhyun ang naka-schedule. 

Sobrang tagal na rin simula ng makipagkita si Baekhyun sa ibang tao, kung tutuusin, si Chanyeol nalang talaga ang lagi niyang kinikita, taliwas sa kinukwento niya sa binata. Naging monogamous na siya at ang hinahanap nalang lagi ng butas niya ay ang burat ni Chanyeol. 

May feelings na ba? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun basta ang alam niya, nag-eenjoy siya tuwing kasama niya ang binata. 

Narinig niya ang pagtunog ng elevator at ang mahinang pagtawa ng pamilyar na boses na bigla siyang binuhat na parang baby. 

"Hmp, ang bigat naman, Baekhyun." boses ni Chanyeol 'yon ah? Ibig bang sabihin sinundo siya nito? Pikit-dilat si Baekhyun upang aninagin ang lalaki pero binalik niya ang ulo niya sa leeg nito at pilit na inuubos ang amoy ng pabango at natural na amoy ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa siya nakuntento at niyakap pa niya lalo ito sabay ng paghalik sa leeg ng binata, tinitikman ang balat. "Baekhyun? Gising ka na? Andito na tayo sa elevator ng building mo." sabi ni Chanyeol na ginawaran lamang ng isang kagat sa balat sa pagitan ng balikat at leeg ng binata. Napaungol naman si Chanyeol at pinisil ang pwetan niya na nagpaungol pabalik kay Baekhyun."Huy, saglit lang,ahh." sabi ni Chanyeol at agad agad siyang naglakad noong dumating ang elevator sa floor ni Baekhyun. Ini-input niya ang password ng nakatatanda sa keypad nito - bakit niya nalaman? Sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya dahil na rin sa hindi ito ang unang beses na sinundo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, at hindi rin ito ang magiging huli. 

Mas lalong naging agresibo ang paghalik at pag-iwan ng marka ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila sa bahay at noong ibinaba siya ni Chanyeol dahilan upang tumayo siya. Wrong move para kay Chanyeol dahil mas mabilis siyang na-corner ng nakatatanda na naging dahilan ng pag-atake nito sa lahat ng mga visible part ng leeg niya. 

Isa lang ang tumatakbo sa utak ni Baekhyun, akin. Akin lang 'to. Akin lang siya. Akin. Akin. 

Kasabay ng paghalik ni Baekhyun ay ang pagkiskis ng tuhod niya sa ari ng nakababatang lalaki. Nararamdaman niya ang katigasan nito at lalo lamang na-engganyo si Baekhyun na magpatuloy. Hindi naman malaman ni Chanyeol kung pipigilan ba niya si Baekhyun o magpapadala na siya sa bugso ng kanyang damdamin lalo na at lasing si Baekhyun at kailangan niya ng consent bago ituloy ito. Binuhat niya si Baekhyun ala-sako ng bigas style at iniupo sa malaking couch ng lalaki - kung saan sila madalas mag-cuddle the morning after nila mag-sex maraming salamat - at tiningnan ang lalaking nakanguso habang litong nakatingin kay Chanyeol. 

"Ayaw mo na ba sa'kin?" tunog nagpapaawang tanong ni Baekhyun, natawa si Chanyeol at lumuhod sa harap ng lalaki at hinawakan ang kamay nito. 

"Lasing ka." 

"Pero ginagawa naman natin 'to nung dati pa na lasing ako ah. Bat pinipigilan mo ko ngayon? Nakasaludo nga' yang alaga mo sa'kin!" ingit ni Baekhyun sabay tingin sa titi ni Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun talaga, walang filter. 

"Still, consent. Mamaya dala lang ng bugso ng alak 'to—" 

Bago pa man matuloy ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol ay sinunggaban na siya agad ni Baekhyun at dali-daling hinila at tinulak papasok ng kwarto niya at ni-lock ito. 

"Gago ka ba? Lasing lang ako pero hindi nahulog utak at decision making ko sa daan. Hubad. Tikman mo ang higanti ng pinagpalit mo sa isang babae." bossy-ing utos ni Baekhyun na nakapagpatawa kay Chanyeol, sinamaan siya ng tingin nito kaya agad na hinubad ni Chanyeol ang suot niya. 

"Oo na, oo na. Your house, your rules your majesty." sagot ni Chanyeol at hinubad ang pinakahuling saplot niya. Tumango-tango naman si Baekhyun at pagapang na pumatong kay Chanyeol, tinitingnan ang bawat marka na iniwanan ng babae sa katawan ng pag-aari niya. Napa-tsk lamang si Baekhyun bago itinaas ang kanyang mga mata upang makipagtitigan kay Chanyeol, dinilaan niya ang kanyang labi bago umupo sa kanyang trono - sa sumasaludong burat ni Chanyeol - at grinind ang puwitan niya dito.

"Ngayon, saan ka pinaghahawakan ng babaeng 'yon?" 

*

Isang ungol ang kumawala sa bibig ni Chanyeol pagkadilat na pagkadilat ng kanyang mga mata kinabukasan. Napahawak siya sa nakabukol sa bandang bewang niya at ini-angat ang kumot para lamang makita si Baekhyun na chinuchupa ang kanyang titi na para bang sarap na sarap siya. Napatigil si Baekhyun noong naramdaman niyang nawala na ang kumot sa ulo niya at ngumisi ng makita ang mata ni Chanyeol. 

"Uy good morning, I'm just having my milk." saad ni Baekhyun na may pilyong ngiti sa labi bago bumalik sa pagdila ng titi niya. Napaungol si Chanyeol at hinila ang buhok ni Baekhyun palayo at tinitigan ito. 

"Sarap? Gusto mo pa, baby boy?" lumagok si Baekhyun at naghum, dinilaan ang ulo niya at hinipan ang butas ng titi niya. 

"Yes, daddy." sabi ni Baekhyun. 

"Sige, subo." sagot ni Chanyeol na agad namang ginawa ni Baekhyun. Nagulat na lamang ang matanda noong biglang mag-thrust si Chanyeol sa bibig niya na nagpa-choke sa kanya. "Open wide, babe. Accomodate your daddy. Swallow me well." utos ni Chanyeol na agad naman niyang ginawa. Labas masok ang titi ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya at sarap na sarap naman siya. 

Aga-aga, libog na libog na agad siya. Hay putangina mo, Chanyeol. 

Matapos labasan ni Chanyeol ay agad agad na pumatong si Baekhyun sa titi niya at sinunggaban ng halik ang nakababatang lalaki. 

"Damn, fuck me baby. Need you to fill me in." hirit ni Baekhyun at sino ba si Chanyeol para humindi? 

*  
"Good mood ka ah. Sarap yung babae?" bati agad ni Sehun pagkakitang-pagkakita sa pasipul-sipol na si Chanyeol kinaumagahan matapos ng pagtatalik ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Nakatatlong round sila dahil sa gigil ni Baekhyun matapos nitong malaman na sinundo siya ng lalaki matapos nitong makipag-sex doon sa babae at sinabing one of the best 'yung nangyari sa pagitan ni Chanyeol at babae at uulitin pa kung mag-aaya ang babae. 

Sinuntok ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa braso at natawa. "Sarap, pero wala nang mas sasarap pa kay Baekhyun." 

"Ah, nagkita pa kayo ni Baekhyun? Galing. Whipped culture." sagot ni Sehun na wala nang parang wala nang bago sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. 

"Gago, hahatid ko lang dapat siya—" 

"Dapat pero wala eh, rupokpok ka pagdating sa kanya eh. Lahat ng bagay pre, laging siya inuuna mo. Tingnan mo tuloy ngayon wala ka pang sagot sa assignment natin." 

"May assignment?!" 

"Tingnan mo 'tong si gago,' di rin nakikinig sa klase. Bala ka d'yan." 

"Sehun!" 

*

Isang engineering major si Chanyeol sa UP Diliman. Lumalaban kahit na lapit na rin siyang mapatay ng kurso niya. Wala eh, kapag mahal mo, paglalaban mo talaga. Kahit mahirap, kahit masakit, kahit nakakapagod. Basta alam mong worth it. 

Matinik din siya sa chicks, ang buong barkada nilang tatlo ni Jongin, habulin. Kahit saan silang pumuntang tatlo, panigurado may dadalawa ng tingin, 'yung iba tumatatlo. Pare-pareho silang tatlo ng kurso pero madalas ay hindi nila nakakasama si Jongin dahil na rin sa mga extra-curricular activities na sinasalihan ng mokong. 

Siya rin ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakila-kilala ang grupo nila at ni Baekhyun. May jowa kasi si Jongin sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo iyon habang si Sehun naman ay pinopormahan si Jongdae. Si Chanyeol? Ayon, unti-unti nang nahuhulog sa no-strings-attached Baekhyun. 

Hirap umiwas lalo na kung walang kaiwas-iwas na traits e. 

———  
Malaki na naman ang ngiti ni Chanyeol pagpasok na pagpasok niya ng Bo's Coffee Shop dahil magkikita sila ni Baekhyun ngayon matapos ang isang linggo nilang 'di pagkikita. Naging busy kasi ang nakababata sa mga proyekto na kailangan niyang asikasuhin kaya hindi niya nakakausap masyado si Baekhyun. 

Ngunit biglang nawala ang ngiti niya noong makita niya si Baekhyun na nakikipagtawanan — see harutan — sa isang lalaking mukhang mas bata sa kanya. Pinanuod pa nito ang paghagod ni Baekhyun sa braso at dibdib nito na lalong nagpasimangot sa binata.

Sino 'yon? Jowa niya? Isa sa mga kalandian niya? 

Umismid si Chanyeol at dumiretso sa paglalakad. 

"Baekhyun." bati niya pagkarating niya sa table ng huli, napatingin naman sa kanya si Baekhyun at ngumiti bago pakawalan ang braso ng kasamahan niyang lalaki. 

"Uy, Chan! Bilis mo ah. Upo ka." aya ni Baekhyun pero hindi umupo si Chanyeol at tiningnan lamang ang kasamahan ng nakatatanda. "Chanyeol?" ulit ni Baekhyun, at napatingin siya sa tinitingnan ni Chanyeol. 

"Di ba ko makakaistorbo sa date niyo?" 

Ha? Date? 

Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun bago tingnan ang kasamahan niya. Hay nako, Chanyeol. 

"Huy hindi ah. Nga pala, si Yixing. Yixing, si Chanyeol, friend ko." pakilala ni Baekhyun. Agad namang ngumiti 'yung kasama ni Baekhyun at nakipagkamay kay Chanyeol. 

"Heard lots about you bro, nice to finally meet you." bati ni Yixing, at napataas naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol. 

Ha? Heard lots about me daw? 

"Can't say the same to you, wala namang nakwekwento sakin si Baekhyun." sagot pabalik ni Chanyeol, natawa si Yixing at tiningnan ang isa. 

"Bat ka naman ganyan insan? Dapat pinapakilala mo rin ako." 

Insan? 

Naparolyo naman ng mata si Baekhyun at pinaghiwalay ang magkahawak kamay na si Yixing at Chanyeol. 

"Di ba may pupuntahan ka pa, Xing? Umalis ka na nga." sabi ni Baekhyun na lalong nagpahalakhak sa isa. 

"Ang territorial mo naman, 'di ko naman aagawin' yan eh." bulong ni Yixing kay Baekhyun kaya agad siyang nakatanggap ng hampas dito. Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa pagbubulungan ng dalawa at napabuntong hininga nalang. 

Nakipag-bro hug naman si Yixing kay Baekhyun bago sumaludo kay Chanyeol at umalis. Sumaludo naman pabalik si Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun ay humarap na sa binata. 

"So, insan? Your cousin?" conversation starter ni Chanyeol, nginitian niya ang nakakatandang lalaki. 

"Well, if it ain't obvious, yes. Pinsan ko siya" masungit na sagot ni Baekhyun, natawa naman ang isa at lumapit pa lalo sa kanya. 

"And you're telling him, about me? Wow, I'm flattered." buska ni Chanyeol na nagparolyo ng mata ni Baekhyun. 

"That's only one time!" 

"Is it?" 

"Yes!" 

"Mukhang interesado siya sakin." komento ni Chanyeol, ngumisi. "Single siya?" 

Parang nagpanting ang tenga ni Baekhyun at sinamaan ng tingin ang lalaki. 

"Bat mo tinatanong?" pagsusungit niya. 

"Baka interested siya. Gusto ko lang mag-try ng bagong flavor." sagot ni Chanyeol, patuloy na binubwisit si Baekhyun. 

Ah, ganon.

"Di ka 'non type! Pareho kayong top." 

"Pwede naman naming jakolin isa't isa." 

"Hindi ka nga type!" 

"Paano mo nasabi? Si Yixing ka ba?" naghahamon na tanong ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya ang unti-unting pamumula ng punong tenga ni Baekhyun, indikasyon na nabwibwisit na ito sa kanya. 

"Ah, ganon. Sige, tanungin ko nalang si Yixing para matahimik ka." 

Ngumisi si Chanyeol at pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun. 

"Talaga? Para sa'kin? Kung ganon din naman, bet ko rin 'yung isa mong pinsan. Ano pangalan non? ZiTao?" tumigil sa pagtatype si Baekhyun at tinapunan si Chanyeol ng isang sobrang samang tingin, pero lalo lang naengganyo si Chanyeol na asarin ito.

"Alam mo, pota ka. Ako kasamahan mo, iba hinahanap mo." nanggigigil na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

"O bakit ka nagagalit? Selos ba ang baby ko?" pang-aasar ni Chanyeol. 

"Oo. Akin ka lang. Akin ka eh." 

"Sayo lang din naman ako. Ikaw ba, akin ka?" biglang napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun ng may malaking mata.

"Narinig mo?" 

"Oo."

"Akala ko bulong lang 'yon." 

"Sinadya mo, alam ko." 

"Hindi kaya!" 

"Oo. Nilakasan mo talaga." 

"Hindi nga sabi—" 

"Sagutin mo tanong ko. Akin ka rin ba?" hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya nakakuha ng lakas ng loob para itanong' yon. Para bang may biglang pumitik, naghudyat na baka eto na 'yung timing na hinahanap niya. 

"H-ha?" 

"Akin ka rin ba, Baekhyun?" 

Katahimikan. 

' Yon ang sagot sa kanya. Agad agad na tumayo si Chanyeol, tiningnan ng maigi ang binata bago umalis.

Asa ka pang magko-commit siya para sa'yo, Chanyeol. 

*

Nagtatakang naiwan si Baekhyun sa coffee shop habang pinagmamasdan ang palayong si Chanyeol. 

May nasabi ba akong mali? 

Lumipas ang ilang segundo at doon lamang siya natauhan at agad agad na sinundan ang lalaki pero huli na ang lahat dahil wala na si Chanyeol. 

Tatlong araw. 

Tatlong araw na silang hindi nag-uusap. Hindi na siya kinontact ni Chanyeol matapos ng pangyayaring hindi niya maintindihan. Hindi rin naman niy kinontact ang lalaki sa pag-aakala na gusto lamang nito ng oras mapag-isa. Ma-pride rin siyang tao kaya ayaw niya rin na siya ang maunang makipag-usap. 

Bahala siya dyan.

Pero miss ko na eh. 

Napanguso si Baekhyun at idinukdok ang mukha sa kanyang accounting na libro. 

Te-text ko ba o hindi? 

"Ang gulo naman ng table! O bat ka nakanguso dyan?" bati ng bagong dating na si Kyungsoo, kagagaling lang nito sa klase niya at napag-usapab nilang magkita sa cafeteria. 

"Kyungsoo!" ingit ni Baekhyun. 

"Ano? Anong problema mo na naman ha?" 

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun, at hindi sumagot. Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo at humalukipkip. 

"Ano? Tatawag-tawagin mo ko tapos 'di ka magkwekwento ha, Baekhyun Byun? Aalis na nga lang ako—" 

"Sandali! Si ano kasi, si Chanyeol.'Di na ko tinetext." 

"O ano naman ngayon? Palitan mo. Dami daming nagkakandarapa para sayo. As if it bothers you." may kasamang pagrolyo ng mata na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Lalong ngumuso si Baekhyun habang umupo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng nakatatanda. 

"E kasi…" 

"Kasi may feelings na? Nasan na 'yung ayaw ko sa commitment, sorry hanggang pisikal lang tayo na Baekhyun?" litanya ni Kyungsoo, may kasama pang panggagaya kung paano magsalita ang isa. Nanatili lang na tahimik si Baekhyun kaya lalong nafrustrate si Kyungsoo.  
"Gusto mo ba siya?" 

Tumango si Baekhyun. Napailing naman si Kyungsoo. 

"Paanong gusto? Gusto ko 'yung makasama siya sa kama o gusto ko siya as a person kasi gusto ko siya?" 

Ilang segundo muli ang lumipas bago magsalita si Baekhyun. 

"Hindi ko alam, basta. Gusto ko lang siya makita, namimiss ko lang' yung presence niya kasi for the past 6 months siya lang lagi kong kasama?" 

"Ade gusto mo siya as a person, may feelings na." 

"Hindi! Malay mo namimiss ko lang siya as a friend." 

"Namimiss mo nga lang ba siya as a friend, Baekhyun?" 

Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya, samantala ay napangiti si Kyungsoo, kasi bakit ang bobo bobo ng kaibigan niya? 

"I-text mo na. Walang mangyayari kung hindi ka kikilos diyan." 

"Paano kung magmukha akong desperado?" 

"Paano kung 'di ka na niya kausapin kasi akala niya rin ayaw mo na sa kanya? Teka nga, bakit ba bigla nalang kayong' di nag-usap? May nangyari ba?" kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at tumahimik. Pinagmasdan siya ni Kyungsoo at muling napabuntong hininga. "Contact-in mo na. Walang mangyayari sa inyo kung pareho kayong mag-iintayan." 

*

"Pare, ang tanga-tanga ko. Bakit ako nagpadala sa nararamdaman ko? Nakita ko 'yung pagkagulat niya." buntong hiningang sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapaikot ang baso ng alak. Tango lamang ang sinagot ni Jongin habang nagsecellphone habang si Sehun ay nasa kusina upang magkalkal ng kanilang ipupulutan. 

Kasalukuyan kasi sila ngayong nasa condo ni Sehun — pinakaburgis sa kanilang magkakaibigan — at natapat na Biyernes, dahil wala silang mga pasok kinabukasan ay ito na ang kanilang weekly night out. Madalas ay sa mga bar sila nagtitipon na tatlo pero dahil nais ni Chanyeol ng katahimikan, naisipan nalang nilang sa condo ni Sehun uminom. 

"Ikaw naman kasi, ano ba nangyari? Bigla bigla kang umaamin di ka man lang nagdahan-dahan." komento ni Jongin at nilapag niya ang phone niya. Nilagok ni Chanyeol ang alak at napasandal nalang sa couch ni Sehun. 

"Natanga pre, 'di ko napigilan. Para kasi siyang nagseselos sa pinsan niya, tapos inangkin ako bigla!" 

"Rupok mo' tol. Di ka naman ganyan pag inaangkin ka nung mga ex-fuck buddies mo." komento ni Sehun na nakabalik na sa kanyang living room at may dala-dalang sisig. 

"Sa totoo lang. Nilason ka ba nyan, ha? Hulog na hulog kang puta ka eh." gatong ni Jongin kaya lalong napasalampak si Chanyeol. 

"Alam mo, Chan. Tutal naman nakabanat ka na ng ganyan, bat di mo pa ituloy-tuloy no?" 

"Oo nga pre, ligawan mo na." gatong ni Jongin, umiling si Chanyeol at tumagay muli. 

"Ah, torpe." sabay na sabi ni Jongin at Sehun at nag-cheers pa silang dalawa. 

"Gago!" sagot pabalik ni Chanyeol. 

Nagtawanan naman silang tatlo bago binuksan ni Sehun ang telebisyon niya at pumunta sa netflix. Tahimik na tumutungga si Jongin ng alcohol habang nakatulala naman si Chanyeol. 

"Pero seryoso, aamin ba dapat ako?" tanong ni Chanyeol matapos ang ilang minuto. "Paano kung ireject niya ko? Ayaw niya ng commitment di ba?" 

"Then you move on. Ang mahalaga kasi dito, nasabi mo 'yung nararamdaman mo hangga' t maaga. Kasi siya mismo, kung hindi ka niya gusto, ma-awkward-an siya sayo at lalayo panigurado. At least you tried. Bakit? Gusto mo rin ba na magkagusto siya sayo?" tanong ni Jongin, seryoso. 

"Oo. Gusto ko siyang magkagusto sakin, pero at the same time, ayaw kong ipilit sarili ko sa kanya."

"Then, suyuin mo. Ligawan mo pre. Kung seryoso ka sa kanya, at kung iniisip mong ayaw mo siyang mawala sayo, then ligawan mo. Ipakita mo sa kanya na worth it ka, na worth it siya at yung oras na binibigay mo sa kanya hindi lang dahil sa pagkakaibigan niyo. Gets mo ba ko?" tanong ni Jongin, tumango si Chanyeol at napakagat sa labi. 

"Natatakot ako, baka ayaw niya talaga." 

"Then, suffer and hide your feelings, pare. There is always two sides of a coin, nakadepende nalang sayo kung ano pipiliin mo." singit ni Sehun, napatingin ang nakakatanda sa kanya. 

"Makapagsalita ka dyan, may progress na ba kay Jongdae ha?" buska ni Chanyeol, nginisian siya ni Sehun at pinakita ang cellphone screen niya kung saan nakahalik si Jongdae sa pisngi ng pinakabata. 

"Ikaw nalang mabagal dito, Engineer Chanyeol." 

*

Limang araw pa uli ang lumipas bago magkalakas ng loob na kontakin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Nasa labas siya ng building ng lalaki dahil naki-tag-along siya kay Kyungsoo sa pagpunta sa UP. 

Umalis naman na ang magjowa at si Baekhyun nalang talaga ang naiwan. Sabi naman ni Jongin ay wala nang klase si Chanyeol. Pinaikot ikot niya ang kanyang mga mata at nahinto siya noong makita ang pamilyar na hubog ng katawan ng binata. Tatawagin na sana siya nito noong mapahinto sya dahil may nakasunod na babae sa kanya. 

Maganda, makinis, matangkad. Perfect. 

Pinaraan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata mula ulo hanggang paa, at mula paa hanggang ulo. 

Mas matambok pa rin pwet ko kesa sayo. 

Isip-isip ni Baekhyun at lalong umusok ang ilong niya noong hinawakan nito ang braso ni Chanyeol, agad siyang nagmartsa papunta sa kanila. 

"Hey, Chan!" agad na bati ni Baekhyun, bilang isang burgis, lagi siyang mukhang mabango at amoy mabango. Napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at nanlaki ang mga mata. 

"Baekhyun? Bat nandito ka?" tanong ni Chanyeol sabay higit sa braso nya ng dahan dahan na hawak hawak ng babae. May gulat pero masayang ekspresyon sa mukha ng binata. 

"Uh, surprise?" ngiti ni Baekhyun bago humalik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol at tingnan ang babae. "Won't you introduce me to your friend, babe?" tonong panlalambing na tanong ni Baekhyun. Pumalibot naman ang braso ni Chanyeol sa lalaki at pinisil ang tagiliran nito. 

"Ah, oo. Baekhyun, si Joy. Joy, si Baekhyun." introduce ni Chanyeol, ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at nakipagkamay. 

"Nice to meet you, Joy. However, I would have to whisk away Chanyeol since we need to talk about something important. 'Til then." 

Inilayo nya si Chanyeol doon at tiningnan ang binata noong makarating sa parking. "Where's your car?" gigil na bulong ni Baekhyun, napataas naman ang kilay ng lalaki dahil sa inasta nito bago itinuro yung sasakyan nya. 

"Keys?" tanong ni Baekhyun na binigay naman ni Chanyeol at nagulat ang lalaki noong itulak sya nito sa backseat at pumaibabaw sa kanya. 

"Woah, woah. Baekhyun, we just met again and you want us to have sex here?" gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi umimik si Baekhyun noong una before he leaned down and devoured Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol being shocked is an understatement, bakit bigla biglang ganito ang turing ni Baekhyun sa kanya? Di ba ito inis na hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol for 5 days? Bakit biglang may paghalik? Nonetheless, Chanyeol kissed back, pero noong palalim na muli lumayo bigla si Baekhyun at nagglare sa kanya. 

"Sino siya?" tanong nito. 

"Sino?" 

"'Yung babae."

"Pinakilala ko na siya sayo ah,' di ba sabi ko siya si Joy—" 

"Siya ba yung dahilan kung bakit hindi mo na ko kino-contact? New hole to fuck?" 

"Ha? Ano bang sinasabi mo-" 

Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun at umalis sa pagkakapatong sa nakababata. Nagtataka man ay umupo rin si Chanyeol at lalong naguluhan noong bigla itong lumabas.

"Baekhyun? San ka pupunta?" pero nasagot naman ito noong lumipat si Baekhyun sa shotgun seat. 

"Alam kong wala ka nang klase ngayon, drive the car to my condo. Kailangan nating mag-usap." 

*

Hindi naman na-orient si Chanyeol na ang iniisip palang usap ni Baekhyun ay ang pag-uusap ng kani-kanilang katawan. Bigla na lamang siyang sinunggaban nito ng halik sa labi pagpasok na pagpasok nilang dalawa sa condo. May iba rin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, may determination dito sa hindi malamang dahilan ni Chanyeol. 

"Ah, fuck." napahawak na lamang ang lalaki sa ulo ni Baekhyun noong ibaon nito ang titi niya hanggang sa lalamuman nito. Dini-deepthroat siya ngayon ni Baekhyun habang pinaglalaruan ang itlog niya. Hayok na hayok at gigil na gigil ang nakakatanda niya na feeling ni Chanyeol ay hindi siya makakalabas ng buhay. Nag-pull away si Baekhyun at jinakol naman ang kahabaan niya habang dinidila-dilaan ang ulo nito. Lalong humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa buhok niya pero nagulat siya dahil biglang pumatong si Baekhyun sa titi niya at walang ano-ano'y pinasok ito sa kaloob-looban niya, dire-diretso. 

Pareho silang nag-moan dahil dito, nakakapit na ngayon si Baekhyun sa leeg niya at nilalapatan ito ng halik. 

"Hindi ka makakaramdam ng ganitong sarap sa ibang lalaki at babae, Chanyeol. Sa akin lang." bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya bago gumalaw sa taas ng lalaki, napahalinghing naman si Chanyeol dahil dito kasi fuck, shit ang sikip. Ang sarap, ang init ni Baekhyun. 

Hinahalik-halikan rin siya nito habang sabu-sabunot siya at lalo lamang nag-init ang lalaki noong mag-clench ang loob ni Baekhyun dahilan para ma-stimulate ang alaga niya.

"Tangina,tangina babe. Ang sarap mo." bulalas ni Chanyeol at pinag-flip niya ang position at dali daling kinantot si Baekhyun. 

Nagdedeliryo na rin si Baekhyun sa bawat labas-masok ni Chanyeol dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang laki ng titi ni Chanyeol, pati na rin ang haba at veins nito. Wala nang ibang masagot si Baekhyun kundi ang pagmoan at pag-scratch sa likod nito. 

"Mas masarap pa ko kay Joy?" bulong ni Baekhyun sabay pulupot ng legs niya sa torso ni Chanyeol. Napagroan naman ito at lalong bumayo. 

"Kahit hindi ko siya natikman, alam kong ikaw ang pinakamasarap." bulalas ni Chanyeol na lalong nakapagpangiti kay Baekhyun. 

Buti naman.

Matapos ng ilan pang hagod at labas masok ay narating rin nila ang langit, kasabay ng pagputok ni Chanyeol sa loob. 

Gago, namiss ko 'tong mokong na' to. 

*

Kasalukuyan silang nagka-cuddle sa kama ni Baekhyun, alam na may dapat silang pag-usapan ngunit ayaw pang umpisahan dahil na rin sa takot na baka mauwi sa awayan. Pero anong mangyayari kung hindi sila gagawa ng aksyon di ba? Kaya naglakas loob na si Chanyeol, habang hinahagod niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun. 

"Bakit bigla kang napadalaw sa school ko, hm?" paguumpisa ng nakababata, pipikit pikit namang tumingin muna si Baekhyun sa kanya bago magtrace ng kung ano ano sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. 

"Namiss kita eh. Ayaw mo ba ko don? Bakit? Kasi na-interrupt ko 'yung pakikipag-meet up mo sa bago mong flavor?" pang-aakusa ni Baekhyun na nagpataas ng kilay ni Chanyeol. 

"Ha?" 

"Si Joy. Di ka ba makikipagkantutan sa kanya? Nacock block ba kita?" tunog masungit na tanong ni Baekhyun na nakapagpangiti kay Chanyeol. 

"Bakit? Selos ka ba? Wala namang tayo ah." Shit. Dumulas na naman ako. Tanga tanga, Chanyeol. 

Halos nagpapanic na si Chanyeol noong nakita niyang umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun at tinitigan siyang maigi. 

"Oo, nagseselos ako. Hindi lang 'yung selos na dahil sa fuck buddy kita o ano. Nagseselos ako kasi gusto kita, hindi yung gusto na pang-friends, pero yung gusto na gusto kitang jowain tas papakasal tayo." walang filter na saad ni Baekhyun. Natigil naman ang mundo ni Chanyeol, at biglang lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya. 

Ayan, nasabi ko na. Isip ni Baekhyun habang hinihintay ang sasabihin ng future boyfriend niya. Namumula siya ngayon dahil sa tuloy-tuloy niyang pagsasalita ni hindi niya man lang inisip yung sasabihin, nawalan siya bigla ng filter. 

Unti-unti rin siyang manlumo noong nagtagal ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Unti-unti na ring napahiya si Baekhyun kaya agad siyang kumalas pero agad na napabalik sa higaan matapos hilahin ni Chanyeol.

"A-anong sabi mo? Gusto mo ko?" paglilinaw ni Chanyeol, hindi tumingin pabalik si Baekhyun at nagpumiglas pero mas malakas si Chanyeol at pinatungan siya nito. "Baekhyun, oo o hindi lang." 

Nagwhine si Baekhyun at sinamaan ng tingin si Chanyeol. 

"Bingi ka ba? Kung hindi mo matandaan, wag mo nalang taningin! Umalis ka nga—" 

"I like you too, fuck, this might even be love. What had you done to me, ha, Baekhyun? Panagutan mo 'to." 

"Ha? Anong love ka dyan? Loko ka ba— Ah!" biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol' yung titi niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at napasinghap ang binata dahil sa mabilisang pagbayo nito. 

"Love you, mahal kita—fuck! Akin ka lang!" declare ni Chanyeol at naparolyo na lamang muli ang mata ni Baekhyun paitaas dahil sa sobrang sarap.

*

Madilim pa noong magising si Chanyeol, nakayakap sa kanya ng mahigpit si Baekhyun at naalala niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun kagabi at napabuntonghininga. 

Spur of the moment. 

'Yun ang naisip ni Chanyeol na dahilan kung bakit nasabi ni Baekhyun na may gusto ito sa kanya, nagselos kay Joy at inakalang may feelings na sa kanya. 

Pero pwede naman magselose kahit walang feelings, kagaya na lang ng pagseselos ni Sehun kay Jongin tuwing lagi itong nakakasama ni Chanyeol at sya hindi,parang kaibigan lang na nagtatampo kapag hindi naaya sa galaan. 

Huwag mong isipan ng mas malalim na dahilan 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun, akala niya lang' yon, infatuation lang. 

Nagpakawala uli ng buntonghininga si Chanyeol at dahan dahang tinanggal ang pagkakapulupot ni Baekhyun sa kanya at ginawaran nya rin ito ng halik sa noo. 

Kailangan na niyang umalis. 

*

It's going to be a good day! 

Isip isip ni Baekhyun pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng kanyang mata, ngunit parang may mali. Mataas na ang araw at maliwanag na ang kwarto ni Baekhyun, pero may mali talaga. 

Walang nakayakap sa kanya. 

Takang-taka siya sa pagkapa ng kanyang kama at lalong kumunot ang noo niya noong wala siyang makapa na katabi, at lalo na noong naramdaman niyang di na ito mainit. 

Baka nasa labas, pinagluluto ako? 

Kinikilig na suhestyon ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sarili bago kuhanin ang suot nyang damit kahapon at isuot ito. Dahan dahan siyang lumabas ng kanyang kwarto at napawi ang kanyang ngiti dahil wala ring tao doon. Madilim at tahimik. Walang Chanyeol na naabutan. 

Nasaan na si Chanyeol? 

*

Hindi nahawakan ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya pagkarating sa meeting place para sa kanilang project making. Isang linggo lang kasi ang binigay ng prof nila para magawa ito kaya hangga't maaari matapos na nila ito agad. Bukod sa naka-silent, nag-airplane mode na rin si Chanyeol dahil lowbatt na rin ang kanyang cellphone. 

Dahil dito, hindi niya alam na nakakailang text at missed calls na si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nakalimutan niya ring i-text ang binata tungkol sa dahilan ng pag-alis niya — hindi dahil sa nagkaaminan ng feelings at umiiwas siya, pero dahil talaga sa proyekto pero di naman marunong bumasa ng utak si Baekhyun so paano malalaman di ba? Defensive ba? Hindi, nililinaw lang ni Chanyeol ang sitwasyon. 

Samantala, hindi naman mapakali si Baekhyun lalo na at puro 'Cannot be reached' ang bumabalik sa kanya kada tawag niya kay Chanyeol. Saan ba pumunta ang binata? Para siyang napahiya dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nagkaaminan na nga ng feelings tas biglang mang-gho-ghost? Ano to? Dahil ba hindi sila nakapag-usap ng maayos? Akala ba niya Action speaks louder than words? 

"Gaga, anong action speaks louder than words? Tagal nyo nang nagtutukaan ni Chanyeol, syempre mahirap i-assume yan!" iyon agad ang sagod sa kanya ni Kyungsoo matapos siyang mag-rant tungkol kay Chanyeol.  
Imbes na kausapin at magconclude siya sa sarili niya, mas maganda nang humingi ng payo sa isang prangkang kaibigan. At wala nang mad paprangka pa kesa kay Kyungsoo Do. "Tyaka paano kung isipin ni Chanyeol na nasabi mo lang 'yon kasi sarap na sarap ka— Ew ayaw kong i-imagine kung anong ginawa nyo kasi yuck, nakakadiri isipin na nakikipagsex ka. Anyway, kausapin mo siya.'Yung usap usap ha. Not the Talking Body way babatukan kita! "

Natameme si Baekhyun at napabuntonghininga. May point naman si Kyungsoo kaya tumango-tango siya. 

"Sige sige, maraming salamat, Kyung!" sagot ni Baekhyun. Nag-usap pa sila ng iba pang bagay bago ibaba ang telepono. 

Usap usap it is. 

*

Halos lumabas ang puso ni Chanyeol sa gulat noong makita niya si Baekhyun na nakatayo sa entrance ng condo niya pagpasok na pagpasok niya. Napakapit pa nga siya sa kanyang dibdib at napabuntonghininga bago hubarin ang sapatos niya.

"Baekhyun? Bakit ka nandito?" tanong agad ni Chanyeol matapos niyang kumalma, tumikhim si Baekhyun bago siya nito tingnan pabalik. 

"Gusto kong mag-usap tayo. Tara." Aya ng isa at bumalik sa tinatambayan niyang Sala. Umupo naman si Chanyeol sa couch at kumunot ang noo. 

"May problema ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinititigan si Baekhyun. 

"Wala, pero ikaw, may problema ba? Bakit mo ko iniwan kanina? Di mo man lang ako ginising." tuloy-tuloy na tanong ni Baekhyun, napansin ni Chanyeol na mukhang paiyak na ito at nanggigigil. Lumapit naman si Chanyeol sa kanya at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay, squeezing it. 

" Hala, sorry na, Baekhyun. May project kasi kaming ginawa kanina, tas nalowbatt yung phone ko kaya di na ko nakatext. Nagmamadali rin naman kasi ako kanina kaya di na ko nakapag-iwan man lang ng note." sagot ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Kinikilig man, nagtampo-tampohan naman ito. 

"So, ano na ba tayo ngayon?" kasunod na tanong ni Baekhyun, nagtaka naman si Chanyeol sa tanong at napatitig kay Baekhyun. 

"Uh… Friends?" nagulat na lamang siya noong biglang tumayo si Baekhyun kaya hinila niya ito pabalik. "San ka pupunta?" 

"Alam mo, tangina mo! Matapos kong umamin sa feelings ko kagabi—" mangiyak ngiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun kaya nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. 

"Hala, akala ko kasi sinasabi mo na mahal mo titi ko—Aray Baekhyun!" natatawa tawang sabi ni Chanyeol bago yakapin ang umiiyak na Baekhyun at hinalik-halikan ang bunbunan nito. "Sorry na, ikaw kasi."

"Anong ako!" hinampas uli ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ng lalaki. 

"Totoo naman kasi yung point ko. Sorry na, wag ka na magalit. Sige ako na magtatanong sayo. Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Kagat kagat ang labi niya, tinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol palayo at umiling iling. 

"Ayaw ko nga! Pinahiya mo ko eh, tyaka di ka naman talaga magaling!" ngingisi ngising sabi ni Baekhyun kaya napahalakhak siya noong binuhat sya bigla ni Chanyeol. 

"Hindi pala magaling ah? Let me show that to you, boyfriend." ngisi pabalik ni Chanyeol bago pumunta sa kwarto nya at sa likod ng pintong iyon ay maririnig ang masasarap na bayo at sigaw ni Baekhyun dahil sa sarap. 

Maririnig din dito ang opisyal na pagpapayag ni Baekhyun para maging kasintahan na ang kanyang dati nyang fuck buddy na si Chanyeol. 

Makalipas ng isang taon… 

"Di pa rin sila tapos?" pagod na tanong ni Jongdae matapos makita si Kyungsoo na nakasalumbaba habang nakatingin sa labas. Sa harap nila ay makikita ang mag-jowang si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na nagbubulungan at nagkukurutan. Parehong hulog sa isa't isa. Hulog na hulog. 

"Imagine how tired I am." sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo sabay tadtad ng text kay Jongin na late na sa kanilang meeting time. Iiling iling man, umupo na rin si Jongdae at hinugot din ang kanyang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa.


End file.
